


Prinxiety- Trick or Treat

by Hayden_IsTrying



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayden_IsTrying/pseuds/Hayden_IsTrying
Summary: Roman and Logan have been isolated by there parents their whole lives. even though they know their parents only want to protect them they want to see the world for themselves.





	Prinxiety- Trick or Treat

"Don't worry about it Logan we'll be fine."  
"I highly doubt that we will get out of trouble completely. We will be discovered by our peers if you want to call them that, or our parents will punish us because of the risk from the former point I made."  
"hush nerd, we are going to have fun."  
Logan huffed in frustration, practically seething, "No, you are going to have fun, you just dragged me along so if you get reprimanded, which you most likely will, you won't be punished alone."  
"Logan, look I don't want to get you in trouble. I just invited you along because I thought you would be able to relax and have fun. You work yourself down to the bone and still have to make time to look after me. I just wanted to return the favour. If you really are uncomfortable come and get me. we will leave right away."  
The anger on Logan's face evaporated into something more neutral and much more worried. He was scared.  
"You promise?"  
"Of course, dear nerd, I would never leave you behind."  
Logan still looked unsure, so Roman took his hands and met his eye. "I promise Logan." He then brought him in for a hug. Logan now felt a lot more relieved so they continued down the hill to the party.  
Though reluctant, Logan found a part of him was actually excited. He would never admit this to Roman, but he really did think this was a good idea for both of their benefits. Logan, as Roman said, overworked like crazy to keep their parents happy. He got credit for studying, revising and higher grades.  
While Roman did well with schooling he was seen as the more social one of the two, Logan guessed this also came with being the older brother. He was expected to stay in contact and hold relationships with so many different people, that he really didn't care about in the slightest, all for his parent's sake. Yes, their parents were busy people, but it meant that as soon as Roman was old enough to understand it, he had to be everywhere and talk to everyone. He worked so hard but because his work provided less physical proof of his effort he got less praise and was more hard on himself for, 'Letting logan work so hard while he was being lazy.' Which was far from the truth.  
Logan was snapped out of his thoughts by Roman's abrupt voice cutting through the silence of the crisp, cold, air.  
"Oh my god, Lo." His jaw gaped open, slack with wonder. "look."  
He pointed toward the village, hopping up and down with elation, newfound adrenaline was pumping through his whole being. The village was lit up all over with the most breathtaking lights. They shone high against the skyline meeting with the stars, shaking hands and throwing complimentary light to the beauty of the galaxy.  
Music pulsed through the ground as they got closer. They could feel the vibe of their surroundings begin to invite them in. The smoky haze and lights soaking and pulling their stress away as the pastel blue and hazy purple smoke rose away to the sky, lifting worries as it went. Intriguingly bright themed, flowers and plants intertwined with most surfaces. Each stalk walked the path of any gap or crevice in the brick or cracks in the concrete. Artwork of all different types and styles were everywhere. It was as if everyone in the village was moving in unison. Each person complimenting the next perfectly as if they were just the next puzzle piece to fit into place. Everyone was wanted. No matter who you were, or what you believed. It was a dreamland. It was peace.  
As Roman and Logan walked through the crowd, Roman looked around in childlike amazement while logan looked relatively unbothered. Or that was until he caught gaze with the most beautiful boy he had ever seen in his entire life. his mallow and welcoming blue eyes complimented his wavy blond hair perfectly. When he finally looked back at Roman, he was smirking.  
"Go talk to him."  
"Who?"  
"Blondie, over there, you've already checked him out."  
Logan just glared. "Oh come on that was practically heart eyes, you two have a connection."  
"Fine, I'll talk to him," Logan grumbled. But he didn't move, so Roman took his wrist and guided him over to the boy. He smiled at Logan. Roman swore it was the most genuine sparkling grin he had ever seen. Then he walked away to let his, socially deprived, brother flirt. It wasn't his best idea but it worked. They looked like they were getting along really well so far. What could go wrong?  
But now Roman had to find something to do. He didn't think it would be that difficult in a village that was so bewitching and bustling with organised chaos. He shot Logan a text, not really expecting a reply, that he was, 'going for a walk,' and he would, 'see you later.' He approached a small circular courtyard. It was actually really quaint. Being bordered by the same pretty, themed flowers, but what caught Roman's attention was the ridiculously attractive guy, who was leaning against a tree, towards the left side of the courtyard. He was looking at his phone, the screen lit up his face; highlighting his high, defined cheekbones and purple hair that fell over his eyes .  
Roman knew if he didn't at least try to talk to this smoking hot wonder of a boy he would beat himself up about it later. So he began to walk over. The boy shot him a subtle fleeting glance before his eyes fixed back on his phone. As he got closer he realised the boy had one earbud in, the other was hanging loosely around his chest.  
"Hey."  
"Hi...? Sorry, do I know you?"  
"I think I would remember having the pleasure of meeting you. My name is Roman by the way."  
He eyed Roman up and down taking in his appearance "Virgil."  
"An adorable name, for an infatuating face."  
Virgil looked up and rolled his eyes. "Are you trying to hit on me?" He purred, his voice deep and sultry. "Because I much prefer it when guys are a little more forward." He wound his arms loosely around Roman's neck resting them on his broad shoulders.  
"Uhh...yes, i... I was, well, hitting on you. you're very pretty."  
"Oh, how sweet," he said," voice dripping with sarcasm. "let's go for a walk, pretty boy."  
"Oh...okay." Roman silently cursed himself for suddenly being so nervous.  
"You here alone?"  
"What?" Roman replied, his obliviousness more obvious than his flushed cheeks.  
"Well, I haven't seen you here before, so I assume you don't live here, I just didn't think you would be here alone."  
"No, I'm here with my younger brother, Logan."  
"How about you?"  
"No, I'm out alone, my parents are weird about me leaving, so I sneak out when I can, which isn't often. When I do, I would rather not hang out with the douchebags that live here. But you seem okay so, not a douchebag?"  
"Not a douchebag." Roman clarified.  
"Awesome."  
"I get what you mean though, about parents, Logan and I never just take a minute to just be teenagers because our parents are so extra. It just feels like... like-"  
"Constant pressure?"  
"Yeah, exactly. I just wish I could have my own space for once."  
"I know what you mean. At this point, it's just suffocating."  
"You know, this is the first time Logan and I have hung out with people our age."  
"It's the first time I've had a proper conversation with someone my age... I'm kind of a loner."  
"I think you're great." With that comment, their eyes met. It was the first time Roman had seen Virgil look vulnerable, nervous, the opposite to him earlier that night. Roman placed a hand on Virgil's cheekbone and trailed his fingers carefully down his face. Virgil ducked his head and flushed, but this just made roman think he looked even more endearing. When Roman's fingers reached his jaw, he gently directed his gaze back up to Roman's eyes. They were looking at him with so much love and gratitude Virgil almost melted to nothing right there.  
"In fact, I think you are much more than great. A better word to describe you would be, tempting. But I can think of a few more that would be far more accurate, however, they are a little more of the erotic variety."  
At this point, Virgil's whole face was on fire. It was the most adorable thing Roman had ever seen in his life. That was when a cunning smirk began to form on Virgil's face.  
His demeanour had completely changed. He went back to the same sultry, smooth voice he had spoken to Roman in before. "Oh you want to play it dirty do you, Princey?"  
"Maybe I do, lover boy." With that comment, Virgil's control snapped and his patience was fast running out.  
He grabbed Roman by the wrist, sitting him down on a log by the firepit they were passing. At this point in the evening, most were only embers. Luckily though, this one still held a flame. It was giving their faces a magnificent, glowing, marigold hue. Virgil sat on the other's lap and carefully ran his fingers over Roman's face, watching as he keened and basked in the comfort he was getting from the contact. He smirked beginning to kiss and nip at the boy's jawline as their breathing became uneven and hitched.  
Virgil began to trail kisses down to his neck and bit down on his earlobe to which he received a whimper. He whispered against Roman's ear, audible to only them, his voice strained and rough. "Why don't you tell me more about those words you would use to describe me, you know, the ones you thought were so erotic."  
"i... I uhh...great?"  
"I think the word you used was, tempting. so what, may I ask, Is so tempting about me, Princey?"  
"So much, Virgil, you are so perfect... please?" He whined out, his voice was strained and needy.  
"Please what, baby? Use your words."  
"C..Can you... kiss me?"  
That was all it took. Virgil's lips gently met with Roman's. Even though it started out awkward the two soon found a rhythm as they moved in tandem against one another. The steady push and pull easing them into their own reality where it didn't matter if everything was perfect. Because it didn't need to be. It was just them. In their little own world.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open  
> join the LGBTQ+ safe space discord server -straight allies welcome too - https://discord.gg/NYNjWNs


End file.
